Valentía vs Astucia
by akuma snake
Summary: Transcurre el cuarto año de Draco Malfoy en Hogwarts, cuando se da cuenta de que las chicas no le interesan, pero que un chico de cabello negro y revuelto se lleva todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos, ¿como se tomara esto el moreno?. Slash explicito.
1. Chapter 1

Ya estaban a mitad de cuarto año en la escuela de magia y hechicería, el torneo de los tres magos seguía en pie y se acercaba el baile de los campeones, Draco había recibido gran cantidad de invitaciones pero aun no decidía realmente con quien ir... ni siquiera sabía sí quería ir en realidad. Todos estaban muy emocionados por lo que ocurriría, salvo él, uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela... miraba el techo de la habitación mientras intentaba dormir, por primera vez odiaba que la casa de Slytherin estuviera en una mazmorra, quería ver la luna y no podía hacerlo, se giró y cerró los ojos.

El día amanecía lentamente mientras sus compañeros de cuarto roncaban de manera estruendosa, se incorporó y arrojó su almohada a Crabe para que se callara, simplemente ya no podía dormir más, se resignó y levantó, quería aire fresco, se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha rápida para poder ir al patio antes de que los demás estudiantes se levantaran. Cuando llegó al jardín del castillo el silencio era muy sentador, el aire frio revolvía su rubio cabello mientras miraba hacia el lago... una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Malfoy...- Unos brillantes ojos esmeralda miraban al chico con curiosidad

-Potter- Draco se sobresaltó levantándose lo mas rápido que pudo, cosa que le hizo pisar su capa y caer de espaldas al suelo -Ah...- se tomo la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado por la vergüenza

-Mh... ¿estás bien?- Harry le tendió la mano para ayudarlo y Draco lo rechazó con un golpe

-¿Qué quieres Potter?- el platinado se levanto con dificultad mientras se sobaba donde se había golpeado

-Nada... solo vine a tomar aire fresco- lanzó una piedrecilla al lago y suspiró -pero ya me voy- el chico de la cicatriz se sentía incomodo con la serpiente ahí

-Oh...- Draco sintió por primera vez una conexión con el otro -Mejor me iré, creo que me hice daño- se miro la mano con la que se había tocado la herida y tenía un poco de sangre

-Oye... estas herido- Harry era noble y bueno por naturaleza y no pudo evitar acercarse a ver al chico y su herida

-No me toques Potter- Draco retrocedió un paso y se enrojeció desviando la mirada

-¿Eh...?... ¿qué ocurre Malfoy?- Harry lo había descubierto -¿Acaso te pongo nervioso Draco?- el chico sonrió de medio lado pronunciando por primera vez el nombre de la serpiente

-¡¿Qué? claro que no- estaba cada vez mas rojo y alterado

-¿Seguro?- Harry se acerco más y se metió la mano al bolsillo sacando un pañuelo con las letras "H P" bordadas, un antiguo regalo de la señora Weasly poniéndose tras el chico presionando el pañuelo contra la herida

-¡Dije que no me toques!- al moverse empujo a Harry haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso

-Auch...- Harry estaba bajo el platinado quien no supo qué hacer -Así será más fácil- el chico presiono mas el pañuelo en la cabeza del otro y lo afirmó por la cintura

-Que te pasa Potter... déjame ir- pataleo intentando levantarse, pero a pesar de ser más alto, Harry tenía un cuerpo mucho mas trabajado gracias al Quidditch

-¿Seguro que quieres eso?- Harry susurró en su oído y lo lamió suavemente haciendo que el cuerpo del chico se contrajera -Se que siempre me estas observando y no me molesta- besó su cuello con lujuria mientras el platinado se quedaba paralizado

-Eso es mentira...- soltó un gemido sin intención y terminó por ruborizarse completamente mientras sentía como su respiración se agitaba violentamente -Yo no...- no sé lo que quiero fue lo que iba a decir pero se arrepintió

-Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo- Harry quitó el pañuelo y movió su mano hacia el pantalón del chico para tocar su miembro sobre este -Estas muy caliente Malfoy...- volvió a susurrar mientras mordisqueaba su lóbulo

-No... claro que no- se removió y sintió como el miembro de Harry se clavaba en su trasero, esto lo hizo gemir varias veces

-Eres adorable dragoncito...- besó su mejilla e hizo girara la cara para poder besarlo profundamente, mientras jugueteaba con su lengua ya sin ninguna oposición posible del rubio

Harry movió sus manos hacia abajo para poder quitarle el pantalón al chico y también la ropa interior y así masturbarlo con tranquilidad, Draco empezó a gemir sonoramente, no había conocido a ninguna chica que fuera tan buena haciéndolo, sentía que pronto se vendría en las manos del moreno... sus gemidos invadían su cabeza completamente

-Draco... ¡Draco!- Crabe gritaba también

-¿Qué?, ¿qué?- Draco despertó totalmente sobresaltado y empapado en sudor

-¿Estás bien? parece que tenias una pesadilla con Potter...- Goyle lo miraba preocupado e intento destaparlo

-¡No!- Draco tomo las ropa para impedirlo -Estoy bien... si estábamos peleando- mintió y sintió como estaban de mojadas sus sabanas, su mano izquierda aun estaba en su propio miembro, se había masturbado en sueños y con Potter aquello no era posible... ahora estaba más confundido que la noche anterior.


	2. Chapter 2

El día transcurrió como de costumbre, un poco de magia, otro poco de pociones y alguna que otra pelea casual con un Gryffindor, las cosas para Draco seguían revueltas, no quería estar cerca de sus disque amigos quienes más que apoyarlo lo atormentaban hablando todo el día de Potter, aunque claro ellos no tenían por que saber que eso le molestaba, se acercaba la hora de comer así que bajó de la torre de las lechuzas donde solía ir cuando estaba atareado pero al llegar a la mitad de la escala se encontró con su mejor pesadilla frente a frente, Draco no pudo evitar sentirse algo mareado tal vez fuera por la falta de comida en todo el día o porque la cercanía del de anteojos le recordaba su penoso sueño, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se tapó los ojos

-¿Mal día Malfoy?- Harry dijo en tono irónico aunque no estaba en su naturaleza ser grosero con otros

-Mh... no te importa Potter...- el chico dio un par de pasos para salir de su camino pero tambaleó sin poder evitar afirmarse de la capa del cuatro ojos

-Oye... ¿estas bien?- Harry volvía a su habitual amabilidad sin importar de quien se tratara

-Si... solo aléjate- Draco le dio un empujón al incorporarse

-¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy? no fui yo quien se apoyo en ti- Harry miró los plateados ojos del chico notando su palidez y ojeras, más bien estaba casi de color verde -Deberías ir donde la enfermera- Harry miro hacia otro lado era extraño tener esa conversación

-¿De qué dem...?- era cierto no se sentía bien tal vez lo de la enfermería no era mala idea, se sentó en la sucia escalinata para poder sentirse mejor

-Ven Malfoy... te ayudo- "El salvador siempre tan amable y despreocupado... maldito mestizo" pensó Draco aunque no rechazó la ayuda

Logró ponerse de pie y Harry pasó su brazo bajo el del rubio, para ayudarlo, tanta cercanía era extraña y ambos chicos lo sentían, miraron hacia lados contrarios pero antes de empezar a caminar Harry se detuvo

-Espera... debo dejar esta carta- le estaba enviando una lechuza a Sirius su padrino contándole algunas cosas que habían ocurrido últimamente, al volver Draco seguía allí, se cuestiono un poco aquello pero no le dio importancia, el rubio había notado que la carta de Potter decía "Tío Vernon" según él sabía el salvador no tenía parientes cercanos, había vivido con gente desagradable y que detestaba, pero tal vez las cosas habían cambiado en el verano

-¿Enviando correo a la familia Potter?- Draco preguntó mordaz arrastrando las palabras como solía hacer

-Si, ya estas mejor parece, te recuperas rápido- Harry ignoró el comentario y se paró al lado del rubio

-Solo la idea de ir acompañado por ti me ayudó- respondió el otro a manera de contraataque

-¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy?, ¿qué te hice ahora?- Harry estaba fastidiándose, lo del torneo era suficiente para él

-Solo existir y estar aquí con tu cara de "soy mejor que tu por tener una estúpida cicatriz en forma de rayo"- se burló Draco, pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho pues Harry lo estrelló contra el muro de la torre

-¿Crees que tengo esto por que quiero?, ¿crees que me gusta?, ¿sabes lo que significa?, ¡tú no sabes nada!, ¡esto marca el hecho de ser huérfano, marca no tener una familia que te ame, marca estar destinado a pelear con un enfermo psicópata y racista! ¿¡de eso sientes tanta envidia Malfoy!- ya estaba fuera de sus casillas y no podía controlarse

-Ah...- estaba demasiado cerca, sus ojos verdes furiosos y su boca moviéndose a toda velocidad habían dejado mudo a Malfoy, sin siquiera notarlo lo tomo por la camisa y besó violentamente atrayéndolo contra si, Potter no fue capaz de luchar por el asombro hasta que el otro se hubo alejado y ambos respiraron de manera entrecortada mirándose sin decir nada

-¿Qué...?- Harry estaba algo ruborizado y tan confundido que no era capaz de articular una frase completa, solo miro los platinados ojos de Draco, nunca había notado lo apasionados que eran

Besó al rubio apegándolo contra el muro aun más juntando sus cuerpo, el beso era muy violento y a pesar de que ninguno lo dijera había sido el primer beso para ambos y muy intenso, siguieron así unos segundos hasta que se separaron, sus corazones latían con violencia sin poder explicar bien que ocurría, a los 14 años de ambos estaban en pleno despertar sexual y no podían evitar sentir deseos más fuertes de los que podían controlar. Harry empujó a Draco hacia el suelo quedando sobre este, pero él no se rindió y dio vuelta la situación quedando arriba, simplemente se miraron un segundo y volvieron a besarse, sus lenguas se envolvían y enredaban, cada uno recorría la cavidad del otro con deseo, las manos de Harry tomaron las caderas de Draco juntándolas con las propias y aumentando la fricción, ambos gimieron un poco por aquello, Draco coló sus manos bajo la ropa de Harry recorriendo su plano vientre, tiro un poco de sus pezones haciendo que el de la cicatriz gimiera más. Harry besó y mordió suavemente el cuello de Draco mientras el otro le quitaba la camisa

-¡Ustedes dos sepárense!- escucharon una voz que venía de unos escalones más abajo, al mirar notaron que era un prefecto de Hufflepuff, que al verlos desde esa posición supuso que peleaban

-Sal de aquí maldito Potter, sin cerebro- Draco se levantó de encima arreglándose la corbata y tuvo que juntar las piernas al sentir la gran erección que tenia, miró a Harry significativamente y este le devolvió la mirada

-¡Eres un imbécil Malfoy!- realmente lo creía, pero algo en su visión del rubio había cambiado con lo reciente, entendía que debían conservar las apariencias, Harry se puso de medio lado tapando su erección haciendo como que le dolía el estomago

-Quítate de mi camino perdedor...- dijo al prefecto casi dándole un estrellón, sentía la necesidad de sus besos y caricias más que antes, tendría que llegar a las mazmorras y al menos masturbarse un rato para sacarse las ganas de encima

-¿Estás bien Potter?- preguntó el chico tendiéndole la mano

-Si, gracias... debo irme lo siento por esto- Harry se paró y corrió escaleras abajo viendo si encontraba al rubio -Serpiente... la biblioteca a las 12- dijo al pasar por su lado y seguir corriendo por las escaleras

Draco sonrió triunfal, pensando en que tal vez no tendría que recurrir a su mano para calmarse, mejor juntar todas las ganas hasta ese encuentro... bajó otro par de escalones y quedo de piedra, por fin caía en la cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿realmente quería tener sexo con Potter, con cara rajada, el salvador del mundo magico, insufrible?, ¿era eso posible?, ¿cuando había ocurrido?. ¿Y que haría ahora, ni de broma podía ir, pero quería hacerlo o no?


	3. Chapter 3

El reloj marcaba las 11:50, estaba en la tina, no quería salir de ahí, pero debía hacerlo, aunque aun no tenía claro su decisión final, se levantó y vistió con toda calma al volver a mirar el reloj ya eran las 12:03, lo meditó unos segundos y simplemente se fue a sentar en la sala común de su casa, cogió unos chocolates que habían por ahí y se los comió, no le interesaba realmente de quien fueran, solo necesitaba algo dulce, volvió a mirar el reloj apenas habían pasado 5 minutos, pasaron 5 mas. Al fin se levanto decidido y caminó a su cuarto, claro que no iría no era un demente, ni gay, ni nada, simplemente era Draco Malfoy y un asunto de pubertad no lo haría cometer la estupidez más grande de su vida.

La mañana siguiente llegó y se desperezó en la cama, miró a todos lados pero sus compañeros de cuarto no estaban, corrió los doseles y notó que el sol estaba muy alto en el cielo, rayos mejor no ir ya iba a llegar muy tarde, se tapó hasta la nariz dispuesto a seguir durmiendo cuando un ruido lo sobresaltó, miró a todos lados pero no vio nada, volvió a dormirse, al despertar miro su reloj, estaba quieto a las 13:40, alzo una ceja un poco confundido, tenia sueño pero era muy improbable que hubiese dormido tanto. Volvió a mirar el reloj y notó que no avanzaba... aquello sí que era extraño era mágico, ese tipo de relojes no se detenía

-Hasta esa hora te espere Malfoy- Una voz preveniente de ningún lugar lo hizo dar un brinco en busca de su varita, pero no estaba -¿Buscas tu varita?... aquí esta- de entre la nada asomo una mano y una cabeza de cabello azabache despeinado

-¡Que rayos!... ¿Potter que haces aquí?- Draco lo miraba casi con terror, pego su espalda al respaldo de la cama mientras buscaba con la mirada algo con que atacar o defenderse

-¡¿Como que hago aquí?, ¿eres retardado o qué? te esperé en la biblioteca durante horas Malfoy... eres un...- prefirió guardarse los insultos mientras los agujeros de su nariz se movían lentamente

-Puedo explicarlo... Yo iba a ir... pero... cuando pude salir ya eran las 12:30 y jamás pensé que seguirías ahí...- mintió, si el algo era bueno, era mintiendo, simplemente había tenido miedo de ir y ver lo que era realmente capaz de hacer

-¿¡Crees que soy imbécil!- Si... Draco lo sospechaba un poco -Eres una maldita serpiente mentirosa y embustera, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de levantarte hoy para enfrentarme y explicarme lo que paso-

-¡¿QUE? realmente eres insufrible Potter...- miro hacia la puerta de seguro cara rajada la había embrujado para que no se abriera ni oyera -¿Acaso crees que todo es por ti, crees que el mundo gira alrededor tuyo? no me levante porque no se me dio la gana, no tiene nada que ver contigo y si no crees mi explicación es ¡tu problema! además no tengo porque rendirte cuentas descerebrado- Ahora Malfoy recobraba el valor luego del insulto hacia su casa

Harry no supo que decir, tenía razón quien era él en la vida del rubio y desde cuando le importaba, aquello había perdido el sentido, simplemente había ido a encararlo o más bien se había preocupado pensando que tal vez estaría mal y por eso no había podido ir... que estúpido e inocente había sido -¿Y que fue lo de ayer entonces?- esa pregunta iba cargada con miedo

-Ni yo lo se... me enseñaron a odiarte desde que nací... pero tu determinación ante todo, tu valor... algo me cegó, supongo que fue una reacción hormonal acorde a nuestra edad- Malfoy miraba el piso no se creía eso realmente

-Eres una basura Malfoy, haces las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias, no piensas en tus actos y lo que provocaras en los demás- Harry se levantó listo para marcharse, miró al rubio unos segundos y le lanzó la varita

-Entonces, ¿provoqué algo en ti Potter?- ahora Draco parecía más calmado se levantó también acercandose, había bajado la guardia ante la expresión del otro, se sentía vulnerable y estúpido, algo en su interior no quería que el otro se fuera

-Ya que lo preguntas, tu no lo sabes y no tendrías porque en vista de lo que ha pasado pero... recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando me dijiste que debía relacionarme con la gente correcta... pues no te vi como una amenaza, querías conocerme a mí, nunca me había pasado, cuando supe quien eras, quien era tu padre me sentí aun más confundido- Harry se detuvo un momento para pararse frente a Draco aunque quedaba varios centímetros más abajo -Yo, siempre estuve solo, hasta que llegue aquí, donde todos sabían quien era, sabían incluso más que yo, incluso tú, quería ser tu amigo, quería saber más de tu familia y lo que habían hecho con Voldemort, quería entender porque alguien podría apoyar a quien mató a tanta gente, a quien mató a mis padres...- Harry se tocó la cicatriz -Pero todos dijeron que no debía, que eras malo, que los Slytherin lo eran...- Harry se sentó y tomó la cabeza a dos manos

-Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que haya hecho mi padre... ni ningún otro Slytherin- Draco hablaba bajito como si intentara renegar de todo lo que cargaba con él -No soy como ellos- se sentó a su lado

-Lo sé, no me importa quien seas, ni la casa en la que estés, me gustas desde que te vi... ayer creí que por fin sentías lo mismo pero al ver que no llegabas entendí que solo había sido un arrebato- Harry miro el piso otra vez -No te pediré nada, ni siquiera espero que te disculpes, solo espero que si pasa lo peor no te unas jamás a los mortífagos y si lo haces, no busques piedad de mi parte- eso último no era muy creíble el siempre había sido amable, en eso Draco se sentó a su lado

-No sé porque hago esto, ni que busco y no puedo prometerte lo que me pides, tengo una gran carga sobre mí, soy un Malfoy lo quiera o no, mi familia es lo único que tengo y amo...- algo en lo recién dicho lo había hecho dudar

-Lo entiendo... asumiré entonces que si llegas a matar a un inocente, será todo por tu familia, no porque lo quieras realmente, porque eres Draco Malfoy... como yo soy Harry Potter y si para defender a un inocente debo matarte... tendré que hacerlo por ser quien soy- aquello le había quemado cada partícula del cuerpo, alzo la vista y se encontró con los platinados ojos del rubio

-Exactamente y espero ganes Potter, no es fácil saber que seré un mero esclavo si lo peor ocurre como dices- puso su mano sobre la de Harry aunque esta vez no se cuestiono nada

Acercó su mejilla a la del chico, sintiendo su calor, se alejó un poco y rozó apenas sus labios con los propios, Harry alzó su mano y acarició la suave mejilla de Draco, quedándose quieto para saber que haría, el rubio simplemente mantuvo el momento sin despegarse de los labios del moreno, ambos abrieron sus bocas al mismo tiempo y se besaron dulcemente durante un rato. Al separarse se sonrieron con timidez

-Debo irme... ya deben extrañarme- Harry no quería moverse de ahí, por primera vez sentía que alguien lo quería simplemente porque sí y no por quien era

-Si... ellos te aman...- Draco lo acompañó hasta la puerta donde Harry puso fin al encantamiento y se envolvió en la capa otra vez, sin antes robarle un beso al rubio

-

Transcurrieron varios días desde aquel encuentro, ninguno hizo mayor cambio en su actitud, aunque no podían evitar mirarse con complicidad a veces. La clase de pociones había comenzado cuando a Harry le llegó un avioncito de papel en la cabeza, poseía un dibujo de él sobre una escoba y cayendo al vacio, más abajo en números pequeños rezaba "¿1:40 siempre?" Harry frunció el entrecejo sin haber entendido bien, miró a Malfoy como si lo despreciara y notó que estaba apoyado sobre la palma de su mano izquierda con su típica sonrisa burlona, agudizo la vista y noto que se le veía el reloj que el mismo había detenido, no pudo evitar sonreír, hasta que Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos preguntándole que le pasaba. El chico hizo como si nada y le sonrió con amabilidad. Llegó el descanso y el chico se levanto para ir al baño, entró en uno de los cubículos y antes de que cerrara una mano le atrapó la puerta por donde se asomó una prolija cabellera rubia

-No me has llamado...- Draco sonreía con picardía, cerró la puerta tras de sí y dio un empujón a Harry acorralándolo contra el frio muro

-Tu tampoco a mi- Harry tomó la mano del chico y la lamió de manera sensual -Queda una semana para el baile y aun no tengo pareja- bufó de mala gana

-Patético, la tengo desde el día que lo anunciaron- mintió Malfoy, apenas el día anterior había aceptado ir con Pansy por cansancio -Aunque tal vez sea comprensible... las Gryffindor...- se detuvo ante la mirada del otro

-Idiota, necesito hacer mis necesidades, sal por favor- la actitud de Harry cambió ante lo dicho, en realidad quería ver si Malfoy lo invitaría al baile, pero era obvio que eso jamás ocurriría

-Te espero, soy hombre también- Draco sonrió y se alejo un poco dejándole espacio, apoyo su espalda contra la puerta del cubículo

-No soy tan imbécil Malfoy...- Harry lo miro mal, pero Draco solo alzó una ceja con cara de pregunta, ante esto el chico suspiro y se abrió los pantalones y la ropa interior para poder orinar

-Bonita vista- Malfoy se había acercado otra vez y miraba por sobre el hombro de Harry, paso sus brazos bajo los del chico y lo tomo de la cintura, le beso el cuello, saco su varita y la apunto en uno de los glúteos del chico -Por siempre mío- sonrió con maldad ante aquello

-¿Que me hiciste?- no había sentido dolor, solo se había ruborizado por tanta cercanía y lo de su cuello, intento mirarse pero no era posible

-Esto- le enseño un espejo donde se veía lo escrito eran una pequeña, casi diminutas "M D" -lindo ¿no? lo aprendí hace unos días- sonreía como si fuera un niño

-¡Que! ¿acaso estas demente? como se te...- antes de terminar Draco lo había besado aun desde atrás, las ventajas de ser mas alto, tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Harry, como si lo investigara

Lo tocó todo, ante lo cual Harry simplemente gimió bajito, buscando los labios del rubio, se giró para poder hacer lo mismo, le quitó la ropa de abajo y masajeo el miembro ya erecto del otro, se acercaron y quitaron las manos frotándose uno contra otro aquello era alucinante para ambos sintieron un crujido y la voz de Ron invadió el espacio

-¿Harry estas aquí?- Ron buscaba mirando bajo las puertas de los cubículos

-Si Ron... voy enseguida...- Draco no lo había soltado por tanto no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido

-¿Harry estas?... oh rayos amigo, no sabía que tu ya necesitabas de eso- Ron supuso que se masturbaba

-Si, ya acabe- dio un empujón a Draco para que se moviera sobre el WC para que Ron no viera sus pies, se acomodó la ropa y salió rápidamente del cubículo algo ruborizado

-Mazmorras 12, te mato si no vas- susurró Draco antes de que saliera por completo del baño...


	4. Chapter 4

Ya eran las 12:25 y no había ni rastros del señor Potter en las mazmorras, en ese momento Malfoy parecía más un León enjaulado que una serpiente, sus secuaces Crabe y Goyle lo miraban extrañado y cada cierto rato decían "¿qué ocurre Draco?" a lo que el chico nunca respondió, algunos minutos después decidieron que era mejor irse y dejarlo solo que soportar su mal humor. Comenzaba a preocuparse, que un Slytherin no llegara a una cita podía entenderse, pero no Harry... se detuvo en seco al notar que había pensado en el chico como "Harry" y no como "Potter" eso no iba a terminar nada bien. Draco se recostó en un sillón y suspiro se sentía abatido y los ojos le pesaban, pensó en cerrarlos un rato cuando alguien lo remeció por el brazo

-Draco, son las 6 de la mañana ¿qué haces aquí?- Goyle lo miraba con preocupación

-¿Que... 6... de la mañana?...- pasó la noche ahí, Potter no llego, ni le envió un mensaje...

-Debes levantarte y arreglarte hoy es la noche del baile, ya todos se han levantado para poder prepararse-

-¿El baile... se levantaron a las 6 de la mañana para arreglarse para un baile nocturno?- era lo más estúpido que alguien le había dicho en mucho tiempo, refunfuño con molestia y se levanto para volver a acostarse

-Pero no es solo eso Draco, hoy es navidad... tu cama está llena de regalos como siempre...- dijo esto con algo de envidia

-Oh... cierto- no dijo nada más y se metió en el cuarto, dando un portazo y sellando la puerta, miró las camas y todas estaban cubiertas de papeles, miró la propia y notó los muchos regalos que tenia, frunció los labios y sintió un golpecito en su pequeña ventana por donde entraba un poco de luz, la miro y vio una lechuza blanca que le resultaba curiosamente familiar, claro... era la de Potter... abrió el pequeño cristal y esta intentó picotearlo, le arrojó un paquete con desdén y se marchó, era pequeño y estaba envuelto en papel rojo y dorado, Draco sonrió de medio lado y entornó los ojos -Estúpido...- a pesar del insulto algo en su sonrisa mostraba amabilidad, desenvolvió con furia el pequeño paquete y tomó una nota que tenia pegada

"Discúlpame, pero repentinamente recordé que era navidad y no pude resistir la tentación así que fui por la noche a Hogsmeade y te compré un pequeño presente, no te preocupes si no me tienes nada, no es importante

P. H."

Draco sonrió al ver la firma y abrió la pequeña caja del regalo, dentro había un adorno plateado para colocarlo en la capa de gala, curiosamente tenia grabada una MP, el chico seguía sonriendo pero esta vez no pudo evitar una carcajada algo nerviosa, Potter estaba marcando territorio sin ningún pudor. Abrió todos sus regalos hasta que encontró el adecuado, pero antes miro una caja grande que solo tenia la cinta y una rejilla, al abrirla encontró un pequeño Hurón blanco enrollado sobre sí mismo, frunció los labios y el ceño, le parecía bonito y útil... pero algo burlesco, resopló y luego se encogió de hombros, en ese momento si que le serviría

-Hola... ¿cómo te llamas?- tomo un pequeño collar que tenia "Martin" -Martin... ¿Martin?... que diab... ese no es nombre para un Hurón con clase...- pero no había nada que hacer, al tomarlo el pequeño se enrollo en su brazo, notó que tenía un oreja negra así como un anillo del mismo color en la cola, al menos sería fácil identificarlo -Martin... será tu primer y más importante misión, llévale esto a Harry Potter... solo él... huele- le tendió el papel de regalo rojo que había recibido, el hurón olió y movió su naricita, le ató el regalo y le puso una nota -Vete- lo dejo cerca de un respiradero y el pequeño se fue con el paquete color verde y plateado.

No había sido el mejor despertar del mundo con Doby sobre su cama, pero a pesar de eso consideraba un bonito regalo el que le había hecho usaría los calcetines como media navideñas alguna vez, colgó una sobre su cama y miro por la ventana, Ron ya se había levantado y estaba bañándose cuando algo rasguño una de sus ventilas, miró preocupado dando un salto y vio un pequeño Hurón blanco, se preguntó por un segundo si Draco seria animago y luego simplemente quitó la rejilla y lo dejó entrar

-¿Quién eres tú?- tomó su collar y leyó el nombre -bonito nombre Martin... perfecto para ti- sonrió y tomo el paquete con la nota

"Estúpido... habría preferido que vinieras... gracias... usare el prendedor esta noche.

M.D."

Harry simplemente bufó, Malfoy era tan descortés, irritable, malcriado y sensual que no servía de nada pelear contra la naturaleza de las personas... realmente se estaba volviendo loco por pensar eso del rubio, abrió el regalo con papel verde y al abrirlo no supo si reír o llorar, pero sintió ternura, sabía que no le tenía nada comprado y eso claramente lo había sacado de sus propios objetos, pero su falta de tino y discreción lo sorprendían. Era un adorno de serpiente que servía para ponerlo en el mango de la varita, no podía ponerle eso a su varita... lo dejo dentro de su mesita de noche justo cuando Ron salía del baño, el cual se quedo de piedra al ver al Hurón

-¿Que hace eso aquí Harry?, es como tener a Malfoy en el cuarto...- dijo en tono asqueado algo de aquel comentario le había molestado, pero no dijo nada simplemente dejo al Hurón en la ventila y se metió al baño cerrando de un portazo

El día transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos, la noche llegó y con ella el baile, Ron se veía ridículo, Hermione estaba desaparecida y Malfoy parecía un príncipe de prolijo negro se quedó unos segundos embobado y luego fue arrastrado hacia la ceremonia de presentación de los campeones, todo le parecía tan ridículo y rutinario además su compañera era todo, menos deseable, desde la otra mesa Malfoy no parecía tan descontento aunque al mirarlo le guiñó el ojo disimuladamente, el tenia una educación distinta, era alguien de la alta sociedad, seguramente estaba acostumbrado a los bailes y fingir, en cambio Harry solo parecía el tonto más aburrido del lugar, aunque Ron no lo hacía nada mal.

Cuando logró salir de ahí simplemente se coló en un balcón mirando al lago, tenia sueño, estaba aburrido y la modorra empezaba a ganarle, hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro

-¿Me concede esta pieza?- Malfoy estaba tras el inclinado hacia adelante con la capa caída hacia un lado donde distinguió el prendedor, jamás pensó que se lo pondría realmente y sintió vergüenza de su cobardía por no ocupar el regalo del otro

-Claro señor Malfoy- hizo la misma reverencia con su acostumbrada caballerosidad y torpeza

Se tomaron la mano y danzaron en círculos durante un rato, desde dentro nadie podía verlos, eran bastante erráticos y claramente el rubio era mejor bailarín, aunque no mucho. No hablaron solo se miraron, tampoco había nada en su expresión que los delatara, ambos estaban serios y solemnes, aquel era un momento que de seguro no se volvería a repetir, hasta que Draco rompió el silencio

-No deberías participar en el torneo...- casi había sonado a reproche y amenaza

-Lo se... pero no puedo hacer nada a esta altura- eso había sido tajante

-Es peligroso Potter- masculló el rubio en tono molesto

-También lo sé, intento cuidarme...-

-¿Y por eso siempre terminas herido?- lo interrumpió Draco quien había dejado de bailar

-No lo hago a propósito Draco- Harry le tomó la mano

-No siempre puedes salvar a todos- sentenció con molestia la serpiente

-Lo se... y me enferma- El León había aparecido

-Eres un estúpido...- Malfoy tomó por los hombros a Harry y lo estrelló contra el muro

-¡Ah!, ¿qué haces?- Harry fue callado con un beso violento y enojado por parte del rubio -Duele Malfoy- se lo quitó de encima como pudo

Pero Draco arremetió sin temor y lo volvió a arrinconar esta vez con todo el peso de su cuerpo y lo sujeto por las muñecas, sus ojos parecían más grises de lo normal y brillantes, apretó sus muslos contra los del y lo besó otra vez de manera violenta, Harry intentó resistirse pero desistió, aquello le gustaba aunque no lo dijera, le siguió el beso y lo acaricio, Malfoy se separo bruscamente

-Si vuelves a hacerte daño... perderás las virginidad antes de que acabe el curso... P-O-T-T-E-R- - dijo esto de la manera más arrastrada que pudo y se alejó dejando a un Harry confundido y con deseos de más, ya estaba pensando en perder la virginidad esa misma noche.


	5. Chapter 5

Habían pasado varios días luego del encuentro en el baile, Harry y Draco no se habían encontrado otra vez, ya que los preparativos de la segunda prueba mantenían ocupado al moreno, el asunto del huevo de sirena había sido mucho más tedioso de lo que él esperaba, ahora que ya estaba resuelto debía solo esperar al día de la prueba, sumergirse en el agua y rescatar a su ser querido.  
>El día de la prueba llegó, rescato a Ron y a la hermana de Fleur, luego de esto el día termino con una gran celebración por su triunfo, al irse a dormir un pequeño Hurón reposaba enrollado en sus sabanas lo tomo con cuidado y saco la nota que llevaba, sonrió y la abrió<p>

"Eres un imbécil, casi te ahogas, casi mueres, ¿tan importante es el pobretón?, ¿tan importante es esa asquerosa sangre sucia?, de seguro la habrías salvado si hubieses podido. Desaparece San Potter."

Harry quedo de una pieza, sus ojos repentinamente se llenaron de lagrimas, Malfoy era muy voluble, era temperamental y mal educado, pero creía que entendía su valentía, creía que entendía el hecho de que ellos a quienes odiaba, eran su familia, la única que tenia. Cerró los puños arrugando la nota y se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama. La nota no estaba firmada pero no necesitaba que le dijeran quien era, no necesitaba que nadie lo viera. Se levantó hizo salir al pequeño animal y se envolvió con la capa de invisibilidad. Al salir el aire fresco de la noche le sentó bien, se quito la parte que le cubría la cabeza y dejo que el viento acariciara sus cabellos. Camino un poco mas pero al acercarse al lago escucho un ruido en el agua, se escondió tras un árbol y miró con cuidado.

Draco estaba parado en la orilla del lago arrojando piedras, parecía que buscaba una respuesta por parte de este, como si deseara que lo atacara, ya que lanzaba con violencia

-¡Vamos estúpido calamar, sal de ahí si es que existes!- grito al silencio sin detenerse

Harry se llevo una mano a la boca algo en aquello le causaba mucha gracia, pero también algo de tristeza, el rubio solo buscaba pelea, respiro profundo mientras decidía si intervenir o no

-Eso que haces no muy inteligente Malfoy- se había asomado apenas un poco tras el árbol

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Draco parecía alterado pero no dejo de apedrear el agua

-Necesitaba salir un rato- se mordió el labio inferior y miro al chico

-Es un lugar muy grande como para que te quedes ahí- Draco lo estaba echando y no sentía ninguna culpa.

-¿Qué?... ¿me dirás donde puedo y no puedo estar también?, ¿cuál es tu problema Malfoy?- esta vez la valentía del León pudo más y se acercó sin vacilar.

-Diré lo que quiera Potter, si eso te afecta es tu problema... no siempre los salvaras a todos elegido- sonrió con malicia.

-Lo se... pero luchare por ellos mientras pueda...- Harry bajó la mirada -En cualquier caso, arrojarle piedras al calamar no arreglara tus problemas-

-TÚ eres mi problema tonto- Draco se giro y tenía las mejillas rojas al igual que las orejas, debía ser el frío

Harry no dijo nada, si alguien le hubiese escrito lo de Draco lo habría golpeado, o al menos jamás le habría hablado de nuevo pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo con el rubio, tal vez porque sabía que muchos de sus insultos eran parte de su crianza, de creerse superior al resto por su sangre y su linaje.

-Espero que la próxima vez que te enojes conmigo por preocuparte, no insultes a MI familia, Ron y Hermione son eso para mí, por eso son tan importantes y los salvaría todas las veces que fuera necesario... también te salvaría a ti- estaba más cerca de lo que le recomendaba la razón 

-¿Quien dijo que me preocupas?- lo miró con sorna -no te creas tan importante, tal vez todos te amen pero yo no-

-Eso sí dolió...- Harry se llevó una mano al pecho y arrugó su capa

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso crees que por un simple obsequio o por algunos besos estoy enamorado de ti?- Draco estaba rojo de ira -¿Cómo puedes ser tan ególatra?

-Cállate... ¡CÁLLATE!, lo intenté, intenté no juzgarte, intenté ser paciente, intenté quererte y ser amable, pero no se puede, no contigo, eres el ser más egoísta y estúpido que he conocido, no entiendes nada ni a nadie... Desaparece Draco Malfoy- sus palabras iban cargadas de odio, de despecho y tristeza

-¿Quién crees que soy que me puedes tratar así?, tal vez a tu amigo el que ama a los asquerosos muggles, tal vez a la inmunda sang...- no alcanzo a terminar cuando Harry estaba sobre él y le golpeaba el rostro, Draco no se defendió a pesar del dolor

-Defiéndete- Harry se detuvo pero las lagrimas bañaron su rostro sin poder contenerse, en ese momento lo comprendió, eso quería, quería que lo atacara -¿Por qué haces esto? creí que sentías algo por mi... creí que habíamos logrado algo aunque no fuera duradero- no podía dejar de tiritar 

-No quería ser grosero... no sé muy bien como disculparme... no sé muy bien como ser amable... no sé muy bien como ser una buena persona- Draco se incorporó aun con Harry encima y lo abrazó -no desaparezcas- susurro en el oído del moreno

-Aunque quisiera no podría tarado- sus sollozos se apaciguaron y escondió la cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras olía algo que debía ser un caro perfume -no desaparezcas tampoco- 

-Lo haría si quieres- Draco le acaricio la cabeza y beso suavemente su cuello ante lo que el otro se estremeció -intentaré no insultarlos otra vez... frente a ti al menos-

-Draco... ¿cuánto vas a esperar para...? ya sabes- estaba muy avergonzado.

-Cuando sepa que eres solo mío, cuando dejes de mirar a Chang con cara de borrego... cuando dejes de ver a Digory como si fuera un Dios... cuando sepa que no morirás al día siguiente- tomo a Harry del mentón y le mordió el labio inferior este solo respiro profundamente

-Supongo que no queda más que esperar- el moreno se había resignado

-Pero si quieres...- Draco beso al moreno pero se quejó -me rompiste el labio tonto- se toco la comisura y noto la sangre

Harry miró al rubio apenado y le lamió la herida que el mismo había provocado, Draco sonrió y se movió quedando encima, beso su cuello y le acaricio el pecho, el moreno se removió de nervios. Siguió con el jugueteo mientras le abría la camisa y dejaba besos en su pecho hasta el ombligo, siguió bajando hasta poder besar sus piernas, le abrió el pantalón y lo beso sobre la ropa interior, Harry jadeaba sonoramente, el chico subió y volvió a sus labios mientras Draco colaba sus manos en la ropa interior del chico, movió sus manos recorriendo todo el miembro y lo sujeto con firmeza, comenzó suaves movimientos de arriba a abajo, los aceleró, hasta que obtuvo un buen ritmo, Harry gemía mucho y muy fuerte por lo que fue callado a besos, Draco siguió en lo suyo hasta que Harry le mordió la lengua con violencia y se vino en sus manos

-Eres tan poco sexy Potter, realmente un perdedor- lo beso otra vez -¿acaso jamas te tocas?- seguía besándolo sin importarle realmente lo que el otro le pudiera responder además no había dejado de mover sus manos, pero entendió que no volvería a levantarse -Vete a dormir niño- 

-Deja... de ser... tan cruel...- hablaba entrecortado por la excitación, intento llevar sus manos al miembro de Draco pero era torpe y el otro solo rió haciéndole el quite.

-Lo dejare en su puerta mi doncella- bromeo mientras le abotonaba la camisa 

-¿Sabes que si quisiera podría patearte el trasero?... aunque más bien le haría otras cosas- pellizcó el trasero del rubio que lo miro sorprendido y se levanto para irse.

-Dime eso cuando dures más de 5 minutos N-I-Ñ-O- arrastró las letras como solía hacerlo, Harry sentía cierto encanto por esa costumbre. Caminaron bajo la luz cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad, no se tomaron de la mano, ni se abrazaron, pero cruzaron miradas mucho más significativas entre ellos.


	6. Chapter 6 y final

Sus pensamientos iban de Harry Potter, a sus exámenes, a Harry Potter, a las conversaciones con Snape quien estaba preocupado por su actuar, volvían a Harry Potter y a lo más temido la última prueba de campeones, Snape le había mencionado que sería difícil y peligrosa de alguna manera. Estaba muy irritado, apenas había comido en esos días, no podía esperar más así que concreto una cita con Harry en la pajarera

-Mañana es la última prueba... ¿estás preparado?- Draco parecía más calmado y amable de lo normal

-Si... no lo sé realmente, espero simplemente terminar pronto- Harry estaba preocupado y con el ánimo bajo por los nervios

-Si te ocurre algo... tu trasero sufrirá- Draco bromeó, pero no sonreía

-No es una mala amenaza- dijo de alguna manera cómica, ambos sonrieron un poco

-Mi padre vendrá también... a verte sufrir y perder supongo- Draco se encogió de hombros

-Eso me anima mucho- bromeo -y tu... ¿qué iras a ver?- esta respuesta le causaba algo de miedo

-A Víctor obvio, espero el gane y así te dejen en paz, si ganas serás más famoso e insufrible que antes- Draco hablaba con sinceridad

-Eres realmente un tarado- Harry sonreía

-Si eres más famoso, tendrás más fans, más cartas, más entrevistas y yo menos de ti- Draco miraba fijamente a las lechuzas

Harry se sintió enternecido al fin el rubio se quitaba la armadura, al fin se mostraba realmente, le tomo la mano suavemente y se la beso.

-Intentare no ganar- sonrió y envolvió su meñique con el del rubio

-Espero sea verdad- resopló y miró sus amables y valientes ojos esmeralda -esperare que vuelvas-

Harry se levantó y Draco también, se paró frente a él y lo detuvo para que no saliera, lo tomó por la corbata de manera sensual y lo besó.

El día de la competencia llegó Draco estaba junto a sus secuaces llevaba unos anteojos de larga vista los cuales había hechizado para que siguieran a Harry y no lo perdieran de vista. Miró el lugar donde estaba su padre quien le hizo una seña donde señaló la marca tenebrosa de su brazo, Draco se quedó inmóvil, ¿qué significaba eso?, tragó saliva y buscó con los anteojos a Harry quien sonreía como un bobo, la prueba comenzó y el chico desapareció de su vista, no podía seguirlo, no sabía donde estaba, miró nervioso los anteojos, seguro el laberinto estaba hechizado para que no vieran lo que ocurría, se movió en su asiento nervioso, mientras los vítores y gritos no cesaban.

Se dejó caer duramente sobre el asiento y se tomo la cabeza Crabe y Goyle lo miraron preocupados, pero este solo se apartó yendo donde su padre.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿serás llamado?- hablaba bajito sabía era un tema complicado

-No seas indiscreto Draco- su padre arrastraba las palabras al igual que él -todo a su tiempo- lo tomo por el antebrazo como si le indicara donde llevaría la marca tenebrosa en un tiempo

Draco se alejó corriendo hacia el bosque, necesitaba alejarse de la gente unos minutos, estaba agitado y respiraba rápido, traicionaría a Harry, se volvería un miembro más de los mortífagos, quien no debía ser nombrado volvería... volvería... Harry... volvería por él, para matarlo, para acabar lo que había empezado hacia 14 años. Estaba aterrado se dejo caer al piso y se cubrió la cara con las manos, sentía la necesidad de llamarlo, de gritar su nombre, de disculparse, de decirle todo lo que sentía.

Se levantó y corrió de vuelta al estadio a toda velocidad, llegó sudando frío, miró lo que pasaba Fleur y Víctor ya habían abandonado, pero Harry y Digory no aparecían, miró hacia donde había estado su padre, no estaba... ¿no estaba?, lo comprendió, Voldemort había vuelto, Voldemort mataría a Harry, corrió hasta el borde del estadio lo más cerca que podían llegar los espectadores y no se resistió

-Harry... ¡Harry!... ¡HARRYYY!- cada grito le destrozaba la garganta, sabía que no podía oírlo, además su grito era solo uno más dentro de todos los que lo apoyaban, algunos lo miraron raro pero lo olvidaron rápidamente

Corrió hacia Dumbledor y le jaló la manga, el director lo miró extrañado, pero el viejo también parecía algo alterado

-Harry... mi padre... Voldemort...- no podía explicarse, no podía articular bien ni las palabras ni su pensamiento 

-Draco, ¿qué estás diciendo?, cálmate- el tono tranquilizador y amable de Dumbledor lo serenó un poco

-No sé, no sé que pasa, pero Voldemort ha vuelto- señalo el lugar donde había estado su padre, donde debía estar Snape -Mataran a Harry- estaba histérico, Dumbledor le acarició el cabello y lo tranquilizo

-Iré a ver que hacer, tranquilo- Dumbledor se alejo pero se detuvo

Un estallido hizo que todos se callaran, el cáliz estaba en el suelo Draco distinguió el cuerpo delgado y desastrado de Harry sobre un cuerpo mas grande, vio como todos gritaban, vio que Digory estaba muerto, vio que Harry estaba vivo, era egoísta era mala persona, pero la muerte de Cedric era irrelevante, Harry estaba vivo y eso era suficiente para él, intento acercarse pero ya se habían aglomerado, lo tomaron por el brazo era su padre estaba pálido y nervioso

-Vámonos Draco- lo jaló rápidamente, Draco luchó un poco por deshacerse del agarre pero no pudo, se dejó arrastrar castillo adentro donde simplemente se desplomó y lloriqueó su padre no entendía nada y simplemente lo dejó solo.

Pasó casi una semana cuando por fin tuvo noticias de Harry, le había enviado decenas de mensajes, su Hurón parecía cansado y reposaba sobre sus piernas cuando la lechuza blanca golpeo su. Ventanilla

-Gracias- le quitó la nota con violencia y la abrió

"Lo siento, no pude cumplir mi promesa. H. P."

Draco arrojó la nota lejos y corrió por el castillo, se quedó frente a la torre de Gryffindor donde entendió que no tenía como entrar, la mujer del cuadro lo miraba sin comprender nada, se alejó un poco y tuvo que esperar largo rato hasta que alguien dijera la contraseña, espero otro poco y se acerco dijo la contraseña y aunque la dama no quería abrirle tuvo que hacerlo, cruzó la sala de una carrera y supo que no tenía idea donde dormía Harry, se quedo dando vueltas un momento hasta que vio a Ron quien salía de un cuarto, ese debía ser, respiró profundo y se coló en el cuarto donde Harry dormía, cerró la puerta con magia y se sentó en el borde de la cama simplemente a contemplarlo.

Pasaron 3 horas antes de que Harry despertara y al hacerlo notó que una cabellera rubia descansaba sobre su barriga, lo acarició suavemente y no pudo contenerse más, sollozó despacio pero Draco despertó y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Creí que ibas a morir...- El rubio beso una de las manos de Harry que aun estaba vendada -Has resultado muy mal herido- parecía afligido, estaba pálido, ojeroso y parecía más delgado

-También lo creí, pero Cedric... el sí- Draco simplemente asintió, aunque no estaba nada conmovido -debe haber sido por el miedo o los nervios, pero oí que me llamabas...- Harry se avergonzó

-No estás tan loco- medio sonrió y volvió a besarle las manos

-Draco... el año está por acabar, tengo que volver con mis tíos y tú con tu familia, Voldemort ha vuelto...- Draco lo calló con un beso -escúchame...- volvió a ser interrumpido pero no luchó simplemente siguió el beso. Draco se acostó sobre Harry y con cuidado lo hizo quedar boca abajo -por favor...- Draco metió sus dedos en la boca de Harry quien ya no pudo hablar

Se colocó bien sobre el chico, le beso el cuello y bajo por su espalda, le beso los muslos y se centro en su trasero, le bajo suavemente los pantalones, ante lo que el moreno intento resistirse, pero le fue inútil, siguió besando el cuerpo y al fin recorrió con la lengua sus nalgas, hasta que la metió en el agujero de Harry, el chico gimió y se estremeció, respiraba rápida y entrecortadamente. Sacó los dedos de la boca del otro y los paseo por el blanco y redondo trasero, intento meter uno pero estaba muy estrecho, un gritito de dolor escapó de los labios de Harry quien intentaba huir, Draco se acostó a su lado y lo puso de costado quedando detrás, le giro el rostro y lo beso acallando sus gritos e introduciendo mas el dedo, lo movía en círculos y por la cara del moreno resbalaban las lagrimas.

Draco no espero mucho para meter un segundo dedo ante los que Harry volvió a gritar, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la primera intromisión cuando el segundo atacó y un tercero rápidamente, los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas y los anteojos se le cayeron, Draco lo besaba intensamente y lo mordía, tenía el cuello lleno de marcas rojas y chupetones. Ya movía sus dedos con un poco mas de soltura así que estaba listo, se quito su propio pantalón y Harry se removió con temor, pero lo apegó más a su cuerpo, y rozo su miembro con el trasero de Harry, ambos gimieron y fue penetrado, Draco gimió y Harry gritó. Draco jugueteo con el miembro de Harry entre sus manos ahora que estaba a su disposición, si lo hubiese hecho antes el otro se habría venido y él no, se cambió de posición e hizo que Harry quedara encima para así llegar aun mas profundo, el moreno gemía sonoramente mientras se deleitaba con su cuerpo fibroso y marcado, seguía masturbándolo y jugando con él, vio todas las marcas y cicatrices que le habían quedado a lo largo de sus 4 años en el colegio. Harry gemía y se tocaba a sí mismo sin poder controlar la excitación, se vino en las manos del rubio quien lo seguía penetrando, aumento la velocidad y siguió masturbándolo esta vez sí se volvió a levantar ante lo que sonrió con satisfacción, aceleró aun más el ritmo de la penetración y también de la masturbación, Harry estaba como loco, Draco se vino en su interior gimiendo sonoramente, pero Harry un no acababa su segunda ronda, se lo quito de encima, suaves gotas corrían por la cara del rubio quien se llevo el miembro de Harry a la boca, alcanzo a dar algunas lamidas y una succión y se le vino en la cara. Cerro los ojos y lamió el cuerpo del moreno, respiraban rápido y entrecortado. Draco volvió a acostarse a su lado y lo beso con pasión, Harry le respondió de igual manera y lo miro.

-No necesito que me digas adiós, nos veremos en quinto y todos los años que quedan y aunque esto jamás se sepa, aunque estés con alguien más, aunque yo... yo me vuelva un mortífago, seguiré protegiéndote, te cuidaré y cumpliré tus deseos sexuales- Draco le besó la mejilla y susurró algo que Harry no pudo comprender, no quería que pasara todo eso pero lo aceptó entendía que era como debía ser

-Por ahora quédate aquí- Draco asintió y se quedó recostado sobre el pecho de Harry, notó que movía sus labios pero no entendió que decía, simplemente se relajó y durmió por todo lo que no había dormido en esa semana.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo y habían vuelto a tener otras 2 sesiones de sexo, pero el año había acabado ambos subieron al tren, Draco llevaba al Hurón sobre el cuello y Harry a su lechuza en una jaula, ambos se entregaron una nota y se alejaron sin decir nada.

"Te Amo" - "Te Amo"

~Fin~


End file.
